


Sydhovens Räddningsranch

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Drömmen att bygga upp en plats för skadade själar uppfylls av allas vår Dani och hennes vänner.





	1. Ready For Duty

Det var runt 14-tiden jag såg det; det rykte i skorstenen som enligt Holly inte använts på flera år. Den fallfärdiga gården bredvid familjen Hightower hyste möjligheter (Också enligt Holly!) och nu kanske de visade sig. Utanför boningshuset stod ett par väskor i kamofärger och på trappen stod en okänd man med hög hatt, khakikläder och en del av vänsterbenet var en protes. Mannen verkade njuta av lugnet. "Syrran hade rätt, här kan man verkligen känna lugnet..."

Sen såg han mig och Arian och något seriöst vaknade inom honom. "Ursäkta! Major Hugh Shepard, arméns läkarkår, pensionerad, anmäler sig för... vad som helst!" Det förklarade hans protes. "Hej! Jag kände inte igen dig först så förlåt min reaktion. Jag heter Dani och min ponny heter Arian. Och tack för din tjänst!" rabblade jag snabbt och rätade på ryggen. Hugh log. "Trevligt att träffas! Och fin häst!"

"Tack! Får man fråga vad som för dig hit?" Jag var lite nyfiken på hur livet inom armén kunde vara. "Visst! Jag hade ett syfte: att rädda liv, som att bygga fältsjukhus. Tjänsten var mitt liv. Trots att jag fick ett hedersamt avsked efter min skada, mitt nya ben och en bunt medaljer mådde jag inte bra i huvudet." Arian sträckte nyfiket fram mulen och försökte sno Hughs hatt men den f.d. soldaten bara flinade åt hans bus. "Sen skickades jag till en hästranch som specialiserade sig på terapeutisk ridning, där mitt liv räddades. Jag fick ordning på mitt liv och jag tog veterinärexamen. Jag var åter redo för tjänst."

Hugh bugade sig åt mina applåder. "Vi har inte känt varandra så länge men du har vunnit min eviga respekt Hugh!" sa jag allvarligt. "Tack! Syrran hade nämnt för mig att gården bredvid deras skulle rivas men jag hann stoppa det i tid. Jag fann nämligen ett perfekt syfte för det: jag ska bygga en räddningsranch för hästar och människor att läka."

"Det är en briljant idé! Jag anmäler mig som hjälpreda!" ropade jag medan Hugh skrattade. "Du var inte sen att hjälpa mig! Toppen! Det ska bli kul att lära känna min familj, du kanske har träffat min systerdotter Madison?"

"Oja, vi har haft våra äventyr..." Hugh hade ingen aning... "Holly borde komma snart med familjen vilket är lite skrämmande vid eftertanke med så många nya ansikten... Du som känner alla kan väl stanna tills jag bekantat mig med alla?" frågade han nervöst. "At your service!"

Jag hann knappt avsluta meningen innan resten av familjen Hightower dök upp. "Är ni...?"

"Hugh! Jag är så glad att se dig här, oskadd!" ropade Holly innan hon omfamnade sin bror. "Well, större delen av mig." flinade Hugh. "Coolt! Du är en cyborg!" sa Madison. Alla vuxna blev stela men Hugh skrattade. "Du har en poäng där, benet funkar lika bra som mitt gamla och jag behöver inte oroa mig för att slå i tån igen.*" Jag skrattade åt skämtet och de andra hakade på, lättade över att isen var bruten. Erik presenterade sina föräldrar, som först av allt tackade Hugh för hans tjänst. "Vi är så glada att du ville renovera Trasiga Hästskon! Jag var rädd vi skulle sälja det till GED..."

"Säkert att du inte vill starta avel här?" sa Sigrid. "Nej frun, jag vet Jorvik har massor av såna. Det jag vill bygga är en plats för djur och människor att läka fysiskt och mentalt. Jag kallar det Räddningsranchen."

Trasiga Hästskons Räddningsranch... Jag gillade namnet!

"En underbar dröm! Vi ska hjälpa dig på alla sätt vi kan!" sa Sigrid bestämt. "Nu ska vi ge dig tid att smälta alla intryck, du får säga till om du behöver nåt. Välkommen till Jorvik Hugh!" sa Holly.

"De verkar jättesnälla..." sa Hugh efteråt. "Sigrid kan verka lite sträng av sig men när man lär känna henne är hon snäll. Ska vi inspektera ranchen och se vad som behöver göras? Sen kan vi bolla idéer med familjen?" föreslog jag. "Låter bra!"

Jag plockade fram papper och penna och började rita av ranchen som den var, och vad vi tänkt oss efter renoveringen. Det ska bli fantastiskt att se hur ranchen blir!


	2. Trasiga Hästskon blir lagad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla jublade och berömde varandras insatser medan de drog sig hemåt. Jag och familjen Hightower samlades i deras hus och pratade om dagen.

På kvällen mötte vi upp med Holly och gänget för att bolla idéer. Alla var överens om hur det skulle se ut. "Hurra för ranchen! Vilket megaprojekt det kommer bli! Men som alla vet behövs en ledare, vem ska vi utse?" frågade Jonas. "Det är väl uppenbart? Hugh och Dani!" sa Madison. Jag vet inte vem av oss 2 som blev mest smickrad men vi enades om att dela på ledarskapet.

"Nu vet jag inte vem man ska prata med för att få tag på allt material men jag kan börja med att ringa några pensionerade armékompisar som kan hjälpa oss?" erbjöd sig Hugh. "Det är en bra början, och vad det gäller material fixar jag det. Minns jag rätt finns det byggrejor kvar från GED:s gamla HQ i Moorland, tror inte nån kommer sakna allt det. Jag kan även prata med byggmästare Donald i Jarlaheim och några Jorvik Rangers. Och jag tror jag vet några till som kan hjälpa oss med de tyngsta grejerna..." sa jag fundersamt. "Då säger vi så! Vi har lite samtal att ringa ikväll, så vi avrundar för dagen. Vi syns här imorgon 8.30, ju tidigare vi börjar ju snabbare kan vi öppna för business!" sa Hugh och gnuggade händerna. "8.30 it is!" sa alla utom Madison som mumlade nåt om sovmorgon.

Prick 8.30 nästa morgon började alla droppa in. Jag kände igen flera ansikten från min tid på Jorvik medan Hugh såg lite obekväm ut med alla blickar på sig. Lite senare kom en stor hästlastbil inrullandes på gårdsplanen. "Ok, jag kan förstå allt folk men vad är grejen med lastbilen?" undrade Hugh. "Lita på mig, vi kommer behöva dragkraft också." sa jag finurligt. "Dani, kan vi lasta ur?" ropade en JR. "Visst, vi har några uteboxar redo!" varav Hugh såg ännu mer förvirrad ut. "Hör upp allesammans, samling vid trädet!" ropade jag sen. Alla började röra sig dit medan Angel, Isglass och min Clydesdale-häst Buddy tuggade på hö i sina boxar.

Hugh och jag klev upp vid trädet och jag lyfte ena handen för att äska tystnad. "Först av allt vill jag hälsa er välkomna till denna plats vi kallar Trasiga Hästskons Räddningsranch! Vilket kanske passar ganska bra med tanke på hur det ser ut." sa jag skämtsamt och flera skratt hördes. "Men när det här stället är färdigt kommer det vara en plats för helande. Det är vad vår nya vän har för vision, men jag ska låta honom presentera idén. Får jag lov att presentera major Hugh Shepard!"

Jag backade för att ge Hugh lite plats. Han bugade sig och berättade om hans liv och varför han velat öppna ranchen. Hans respons: applåder och flera JR lyfte på hatten. "Tack för ert stöd! Nu låter jag Dani berätta vad vi ska bygga och hur." Hugh steg åt sidan. Jag svepte med händerna ovanför mitt huvud och en perfekt karta över ranchen tog form och började lysa i guld. Ett sus hördes genom publiken. "Ok, här ser ni gården i fågelperspektiv. Vi står vid trädet bevisligen. Till höger om oss vilket blir vänster för er ligger boningshuset, som kan behöva lite kärlek. Mittemot ligger ett mindre hus samt en sten-station och bakom dem en paddock. Vi tänker oss att huset ska användas till förråd, paddocken som motionscentrum och stationen ska vara för undersökning. Där kommer vi ha första-hjälpen kit och liknande. Alla med så långt?"

Publiken nickade. "Bakom oss ser ni den stora byggnaden och det ska omvandlas till stall för besökande samt för de som lämnat sina hästar för rehab. Till vänster om stallet står det ytterligare 2 stationer som vi tänkte använda som skötselstationer." Jag tog ner händerna och kartan bleknade bort. "Det kommer gå åt mycket tungt material så jag tog med 3 av mina hästar; Angel, Buddy och Isglass. Om en stund kommer en båt lägga an vid hamnen, lastad med sten, brädor och annat byggmaterial. Jag ska sela för Buddy och ta med några starka frivilliga ner dit. Violet, jag vill du visar Madison hur man selar en häst, sen hjälps ni åt med att köra bort allt bråte med Angel och Isglass. Ni som inte fick nån uppgift, kolla på anslagstavlan vad som ska göras och sen fördelar ni uppgifterna. Idag kommer vi lägga krut på att snygga till ranchen och bygga upp det för att om ett par dagar fokusera på detaljer. Är ni med?" sa jag.

Svaret ekade över Sydhoven. Alla ville vara med!

Efter vi lastat vagnen med byggmaterial började Buddy envist dra lasten tillbaka till ranchen. Buddy var en Clydesdalehäst som gick under namnet Bigfriend men hans tilltalsnamn var perfekt. Stor häst, större hjärta. Buddy hade varit vagnshäst åt Budweiser i flera år innan han pensionerades och jag bestämde mig för att köpa honom. Nu njöt han av ridturer och han älskar att bli ompysslad av vem som helst.

På ranchen var det full fart. Angel och Madison var ett grymt team som körde bort bråte och körde fram material. Hugh, Sigrid och ett par andra hade börjat laga husets små defekter. Vid paddocken ekade hammarslag och Jonas lyfte bort stenar. Holly såg till det fanns dricka för alla arbetande och hjälpte till där det behövdes. Erik höll ett öga på arbetet så det flöt på. "Kan jag bara säga att se alla ställa upp och lägga sina själar för att få det här stället perfekt gör mig glad?" ropade jag. "Så himla grymma ni är!"

Efter en förmiddags arbete tog vi paus i ett par timmar, dels för att äta lunch och dels för att inspektera processen. Paddocken var nästan som ny, bara lite nya brädor och nytt underlag så blir det perfekt! Stationerna hade tagit sig fint, nu stod de stadigt och en rörmokare hade ordnat rinnande vatten till stallet, brunnen och stationerna. Förrådet blev riktigt snyggt när hyllor och krokar hade kommit upp och spindelnäten sopats bort.

Runt 18 samlades alla vid trädet igen. "Ni har varit kanonduktiga idag! Nu tar vi kväll och vilar oss inför imorgon! Då ska vi fokusera på detaljer som kommer göra det här stället perfekt! Ni kan lämna alla redskap och verktyg här, och hästarna får stå i uteboxarna över natten!" Alla jublade och berömde varandra för sina insatser medan de drog sig hemåt. Jag och familjen Hightower samlades i deras hus och pratade om dagen. "Dani! Du var grym som styrde alla de människorna! Jag känner igen en ledare när jag ser en, och du var en av de bästa jag sett, tom bättre än vissa i armén!" berömde Hugh. "Äsch, du var inte så dålig du heller! Och vad grymma resten av er var! Madison, du och Angel var kanonbra!" Viktigt med beröm när man leder ett projekt. "Jag var lite orolig att Madison skulle bli trampad med Angel gjorde skäl för sitt namn." erkände Holly.

"Angel och Isglass är bäst! Fast de 2 får dela på andraplatsen för Nightdust är nr 1!" sa Madison glatt. "Nu är det dags att krya ner i sängarna, vi har en lika stor dag framför oss imorgon!" sa Sigrid och vi andra fick ge oss.


	3. Detaljer och räddningsuppdrag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fölet låg kvar och andades som det hade astma. Var vi för sent ute?

En lika stor skara människor väntade vid trädet nästa morgon, bl. a dr Eiren från Dundull som tog med sig sjukvårdskit, både för hästar och människor. Några hade bytts ut mot nya ansikten. "Till alla er som var här igår, välkomna tillbaka! För er som är nya: välkomna hit! Så glad att se så många som vill göra verklighet av Hughs vision! För er som är nya: igår påbörjade vi renoveringen av gården som ska bli en räddningsranch för hästar och människor. Vi fick massor gjort igår och idag ska vi fortsätta med det vi inte hann med. Som ni ser står byggnaderna stadigt och vi ska lägga fokus på insidan. Paddocken är nästan klar, det behövs bara underlag och lite finlir så är den färdig. Om en timme drygt kommer lastbilen med fibersand som ska spridas i paddocken. Madison?"

Min "lillasyster" rätade på ryggen. "Ja kommendant Dani?" Jag hörde kvävda skratt från publiken men Madison höll kvar min blick. "Jag utser dig, Nicke och Isglass som gruppledare för paddocken. Brädor ska upp, sprinklersystemet ska installeras, grinden ska oljas och underlaget kommer när det kommer, men det löser ni?" Madison nickade bestämt. Hon gjorde high-five med en JR. "John från Jorvik City ska hjälpa en grupp med att bygga klart stallet och förråden, han har sinne för detaljer. Erik ska påbörja hemsidan och han kommer gå runt och ta bilder och allt det. Ni som inte fick nån uppgift, kolla på den uppdaterade anslagstavlan och fördela er."

Med kameran i högsta hugg gick Erik och fotade lite varstans. Igår hade han tagit före- och efterbilder vilket jag trodde skulle bli en favorit på bildsidans galleri. Hugh gick runt och såg till allt blev som han hoppades. John från JC gjorde ett kanonjobb med stallet och flera JR la sista handen på detaljerna. Madison och hennes grupp avslutade paddocken som såg riktigt proffsig ut. Övriga från familjen hjälpte till där det behövdes.

Framåt lunch hade vi fått färdigt allting och inspektören gett sitt godkännande. Hugh sprack nästan av glädje. "Nu ska vi bara hissa flaggan som jag beställt från Donald i Silvergladebyn! Och jag menar mig själv och Dani!" ropade han inför samlingen framför ingången till ranchen. Jag blev lite röd om kinderna men steg fram till flaggstången. Med gemensamma krafter hissades flaggan som passade väl in i bilden av ranchen. När den nådde toppen började folkmassan jubla och applådera. "Nu får vi se när första patienten kommer! Men det tar vi då!" sa Hugh.

Efter vi sagt hejdå och tackat för hjälpen till alla frivilliga började alla röra sig hemåt och resten av familjen och jag slog oss ner på baksidan med varsin läsk. "Just nu känns det så gott i själen om ni vet vad jag menar? Man har arbetat hårt och lagt ner själ och hjärta för att det ska bli bra. Sen när det blir såhär fint får man njuta av den välförtjänta drickan!" sa jag. "Det skålar vi för!" sa Holly och höjde läskflaskan. "Jag förstår vad du menar Dani, ikväll kommer vi somna ovaggade." skämtade Jonas. "Dani, ska vi ta en tur för att fira?" sa Madison. "Det hinner ni, ta det lugnt bara." sa Erik.

Madison och jag skrittade på varsin Welshponny en liten stund senare. Att oväder närmade sig gjorde oss inget. Madison var nyfiken på hur man tog hand om sjuka och skadade hästar och pumpade mig på kunskap. "Jag måste erkänna att du är den mest intresserade eleven jag haft! Först lärde du dig rida på 4 dagar och nu vill du veta ännu mer!" sa jag. Madison skrattade. "Det är kul att ha dig som lärare! Du är så cool som kan så mycket!"

"Vad säger du, en tävling till Urträdet?" sa jag och kortade Arians tyglar. Madison log till svar. Men då såg vi en gyllene Welshponny komma galopperandes. Hennes ögon rullade upprört och hon dansade på stället. Vi såg på varandra. "Något måste ha hänt! Visa oss vägen!" sa jag. Ponnyn vände om och galopperade samma väg som hon kom med oss 4 efter henne. I samma veva började det regna och bidrog ännu mer till den dramatiska stämningen.

Och där, i något skydd mot regn och blåst låg ett föl som verkade sjukt. Jag slängde mig ur sadeln och började undersöka honom. Madison väntade ängsligt. "Jag vet inte vad som hänt men fölet lever knappt..." sa jag lågt. Paniken började röra på sig och jag ville ge efter men jag var tvungen att hålla huvudet kallt. "Madison, rid hem och hämta Hugh och transport. Jag väntar här." Den blåa ponnyn vände om och försvann. Jag kände hur blöt och kall jag började bli av regnet, mitt hår droppade snart. Fölet låg kvar och andades som det hade astma. Var vi för sent ute?


	4. Första patienten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lång historia för ett annat tillfälle, just nu ska vi hjälpa fölet." sa jag. "Så, vad är vårdplanen för den lille?"

Madison och Nightdust kom tillbaka efter vad som kändes som en evighet med transporten bakom sig. Hugh for ut ur bilen och började undersöka fölet med vana händer. Stoet fick panik över allt kaos och började stegra sig. Vi lyckades lugna ner henne medan Hugh avslutade undersökningen. "Fölet har inte mycket tid kvar om vi inte tar hand om honom nu. Jag måste göra fler tester på ranchen." sa Hugh. Jag fällde ner transportluckan och på given signal lyfte jag och Hugh in fölet medan Madison höll mamma lugn. "Mot ranchen!" Madison red i förväg för att rapportera till familjen och jag agerade vägvisare åt Hugh.

Väl hemma gick det snabbt. Fölet lyftes in i en sjukbox där en ren varm och torr bädd väntade. Hugh började göra sina tester. "Bäst att Nightdust och Arian får vara sällskap åt den här grabben. Jag är rätt säker på att det inte är smittsamt, vad nu som hänt fölet." sa Hugh under tiden. Arian fick ett fleecetäcke på sig medan Nightdust gnuggades torr med halm. "Ser ut som vi fått första patienten!" sa jag och vred ur flätan. "Man ska vara försiktig med vad man önskar sig!" sa Hugh skämtsamt. "Jag vet inte vad ni vill men nu vill jag ta en varm dusch och dricka varm choklad!" sa Madison, hennes bruna hår låg som limmat mot huvudet. "Vi med, jag ska sätta igång övervakningskameran först så vi kan hålla koll på honom dygnet runt." sa Hugh och gick mot kontoret.

Nästa morgon vaknade jag tidigt. Det värkte i muskler jag inte använt på länge. Jag kunde inte lista ut varför förrän gårdagens äventyr kom rusandes: det sjuka fölet! Jag störtade ner för trappen och ut mot stallet. Hugh stod utanför boxen och kollade in. Han tecknade åt mig att komma närmre. Madison låg invirat i ett fleecetäcke inne hos fölet. Nightdust stod med huvudet över gallret och vaktade över dem. "Och jag som trodde jag var morgontidig." Hugh småskrattade. "Ja du.. Vi går ut så de får vakna, och varför är Nightdust blå?"

"Lång historia för ett annat tillfälle, just nu ska vi hjälpa fölet." sa jag. "Så, vad är vårdplanen för den lille?"

"Ett blodprov skulle ge oss rätt diagnos men det tar tid som vi inte har. Vi får hålla oss till det mest troliga och behandla därefter. Vi har inte mycket att gå på eftersom fölet föddes i det vilda."

"Madison är bra kompis med eremiten, han kanske kan ge nåt? Vi kan fråga hennes senare." föreslog jag. "Bra idé. För att vara säkra ska han få antibiotika och vi ser till att han är varm, ren och torr. Det är mest troligt att det rör sig om neonatal sepsis, kanske i samband med brister i råmjölkupptag." sa Hugh.

Madison kom ut just då och drog loss halm från håret. "Vem kunde tro att sova i halm kunde vara så mysigt och obekvämt på samma gång?" gäspade hon. "Där kommer sjusovaren!" retades jag och drog loss ett halmstrå bakom örat. "Hur länge sov du där?"

"Sen midnatt kanske? Vaknade av en mardröm och kunde inte somna om. Smög ut för att kolla till fölet. Nightdust höll ett öga på oss." sa hon och kvävde en gäspning. "Både du och din ponny har ett hjärta av guld. Men bra att du är här, vi har ett uppdrag åt dig." sa Hugh och hans systerdotter rätade på sig, tröttheten som bortblåst. "Alltid redo!"

"Först ska vi äta frukost och sen vill jag du frågar eremiten om han vet nåt om det här fölet. Enligt Dani känner han vildhästarna bättre än nån annan. Under tiden ska vi undersöka vår lilla vän."

Sagt och gjort, Madison red till hästarnas vän medan jag och Hugh undersökte fölet. Övriga familjen var redo att hjälpa till och stod utanför och tittade på för att lära sig. Hugh tog tempen och jag tog bort lite växtrester som satt i munnen. Lite övertalning krävdes för att ge fölet ett aktivt kol-tillskott och ett elektrolyttillskott. Erik tog lite bilder till hemsidan. "Du Hugh, han hade lite växter i munnen. Kan det vara en ledtråd?" frågade jag och tittade noga på de halvtuggade plantorna. "Bättre nåt än inget." Han tog emot dem och funderade. I samma stund kom Madison tillbaka. "Eremiten säger att fölet kanske fått i sig det som gjorde honom sjukt via modersmjölken. Eller att han var nyfiken på växt och tog en tugga utan att veta det gör honom dålig." rapporterade hon. "Bra jobbat kompis! Nu är vi lite klokare än förut." sa jag och gav Nightdust en morot. "Den där eremiten vet sina saker! Det vore trevligt att bekanta sig med honom, men det får vänta tills efter fölet." sa Hugh.


	5. Att vara vet. assistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lite kanske. Vi ska tempa honom, ge en diagnos och göra upp en plan efter det." sa Hugh och sträckte sig efter termometern.

Nästa morgon var det ett slaget föl som väntade på oss i sjukboxen. "Han ser lite bättre ut än igår." sa jag hoppfullt. "Lite kanske. Vi ska tempa honom, ge en diagnos och göra upp en plan efter det." sa Hugh och sträckte sig efter termometern.

Hugh skakade på huvudet. "Fortfarande febrig men inte lika hög som igår, alltid nåt." Vi snyggade till fölet och gav honom vatten vilket gick men det smakade inte lika bra som modersmjölk. Men när vi skulle ge honom medicin kämpade han emot så gott man kunde när man är ett sjukt föl. "Om han kan kämpa emot är det ett bra tecken!" sa Hugh och rättade till hatten som fick rejäl slagsida åt vänster. "Jag vet att jag kommer glömma att säga det här så here goes: tack Dani och Madison för att ni hjälper fölet. Jag vet att vi inte är klara på långa vägar men det känns tryggt att veta att jag har 2 frivilliga som ställer upp!" fortsatte han. "Det är bara kul att lära sig! Det händer inte mycket här så det var nästan välkommet med ett sånt här uppdrag!" sa Madison glatt.

"Inte sen vildhästarna kidnappades." sa jag och fick ett skratt till svar. "Ok, vad hände då?" sa Hugh nyfiket. "Det började för ett tag sen..."

Under resten av dagen fick Hugh bli lärare för mig och Madison. Han lärde oss allt han kunde om veterinärvård för häst, jag berättade det jag kunde och Madison antecknade så pennan glödde. Vi ägnade en del tid åt praktisk lära som att linda stallbandage, ta tempen på hästar, lära sig att känna igen allmänna tecken på att hästen kanske var sjuk, rabbla sjukdomar och deras symptom, orsaker och behandling och mycket annat.


	6. Namngivning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Och de har varit till stor hjälp när vi tagit hand om lillgrabben." sa Hugh belåtet. Då kom Violet tillbaka från bilen.

Vi provade att släppa ut fölet i paddocken en stund nästa dag. Madison och Nightdust anmälde sig som fölvakare medan jag mockade boxarna och Hugh förberedde dagens kontroll. Vi trodde han var så pass frisk att för att gå ut men ett skräckslaget skrik från Madison bekräftade raka motsatsen.

Fölet låg ner igen i paddocken. Madison öppnade grinden och rusade efter mig in till fölet med Hugh bakom oss. "Inte bra... Han är i chocktillstånd! Tillbaka på ruta 1 igen..." mumlade han. "Men om det inte var en bakterieinfektion, vad kan då ha gjort vår lilla kompis sjuk?" sa Madison oroligt. "Skulle kunna vara ett nervgift. Mamman har kanske ätit nåt giftigt och fört det vidare till fölet via modersmjölken och orsakat symptomen vi ser." sa Hugh. "Vi måste undersöka 'brottsplatsen' där vi hittade honom! Växterna där måste vi kolla genom noga och sålla ut det som inte hör hemma där!" sa jag till Madison. "Ni letar växter, jag letar folk som kan hjälpa oss!" sa Hugh och fiskade upp mobilen.

"Kolla med Jorvik Rangers!" sa jag innan jag hoppade upp på Nightdust bakom Madison.

Vi finkammade varenda millimeter av platsen innan vi såg nåt som verkade konstigt. "Kolla den här växten Dani!" sa Madison och ryckte upp en stor blomma som var mörkröd med gula kanter. "Den ser onekligen lite farlig ut." sa jag och tittade närmre. "Hugh måste se det här." Jag ryckte upp en till med rötterna. "Mot ranchen!"

En bil med JR:s logga stod utanför paddocken. Rangers Violet och Keema pratade med Hugh. "Ni kommer i rättan tid!" sa Hugh tacksamt. "Vad kan vi hjälpa med, major Hugh?" sa Violet. "Det här fölet hittades med förgiftningssymptom och vi tror han fått i sig giftet via modersmjölken. Dani och min systerdotter Madison rekade platsen där han hittades och ni hittade nåt ser jag?" Madison gav blommorna till Violet. "Jag kan se direkt att blommorna inte hör hemma på Sydhovens fält men jag ska göra en korrekt identifiering." Hon gick till bilen och började göra tester.

"Vad tråkigt att fölet blev så sjukt." sa Keema och skakade på huvudet. "Hade det inte varit för Dani och Madison hade inte fölet överlevt." Vi sög åt oss berömmet som 2 tvättsvampar. "Och de har varit till stor hjälp när vi tagit hand om lillgrabben." sa Hugh belåtet. Då kom Violet tillbaka från bilen.

"Tjejer, era magkänslor stämde. Den här växten är mer känd som jaspersblomma och i vanliga fall växer de i GÅD där det är lite torrare. Om de lyckats sprida sig till Sydhoven måste utbrottet stoppas väldigt snabbt så inga fler djur blir dåliga." berättade Violet.

Sen fick hon bråttom så Violet tackades oss snabbt och sen for bilen iväg. "Hennes kompis verkar ha sett 'Fast and Furious' och 'Top Gear' lite för mycket... Men nu känns det skönt att veta vi har en diagnos och kan behandla fölet korrekt!" sa Hugh lättat. Madison rynkade pannan. "Det känns fel att kolla honom fölet, patienten eller grabben. Han borde få ett propert namn!" sa hon. "Du har rätt kompis, men vad ska han heta?"

Vi funderade ett slag innan Hugh kom på det. "Balder!" Jag log. "Perfekt namn! Nu tycker jag vi börjar behandla Balder så han får komma hem igen!"


	7. Bye Bye Balder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freja gjorde om och galopperade tillbaka till flocken. Men Balder dröjde kvar.

Motgiftet som Ranger Violet hade skrivit ut åt Balder hade en efterlängtad effekt. "Nu borde vi en förbättring." sa Hugh medan vi gjorde våra rutiner.

Det var en lite piggare Balder som tittade på oss när vi kom. "Ser ut som att motgiftet gjort susen!" sa Madison och klappade Balder på halsen. "Han behöver bygga upp styrkan eftersom han låg ner rätt länge. Tur att paddocken är tillgänglig!" sa Hugh. "Då kan vi slå 2 flugor i en smäll; Madison och Nightdust får träna för mig medan Balder får följa efter och bli starkare. Vi ska ta det lugnt förstås." föreslog jag.

Balder kämpade envist att följa efter Nightdust. Den blå ponnyn skrittade i sakta mak medan Madison fick en lektion i hur man sitter ordentligt på hästryggen. Hon gjorde sitt bästa utan att klaga. När vi avslutade träningen påstod Madison hon skulle ha träningsvärk imorgon varpå Balder knuffade till henne. "Jag tror han försöker säga ni ska kämpa vidare bägge två!" sa Hugh där han stod och betraktade oss under sessionen. "Dani, kan inte du visa vad du och Arian lärt er?" sa Madison ivrigt. "Varför inte? Jag har bara sett er första den första dagen jag kom och sen när du visade vägen till gården när Balder räddades. Jag vill se ni kan sköta er och inte bara busa över fälten." sa Hugh och blinkade retsamt.

Sagt och gjort, 20 minuter senare satt jag på Arians rygg och kände alla blickar på oss. Med ens fick jag en flashback till när jag provred Missy för evigheters evigheter sen. Jag försökte hitta den känslan och kapsla in den. Arian var lite som en mini-Missy, ivrig att göra sitt bästa. Han skulle snart debutera sin första fälttävlan och jag var inte nervös, jag visste han skulle göra ett bra intryck.

30 minuter senare hade jag ridit Arian och avslutat med att göra halt framför publiken. Hela familjen Hightower applåderade och Madison jublade glatt att vi var otroliga! Hugh nickade. "Det är inte alla som kan rida in en häst och sen utbilda den efter konstens alla regler."

"Tack! Han är riktigt duktig!" sa jag stolt.

4 dagar senare hade febern försvunnit, aptiten hade återvänt och Balder var helt återställd efter förgiftningen. Nu for han som en nyårsraket i paddocken. "Balder har gjort en otrolig resa. Svårt att tro han var nära dödens dörr för en vecka sen..." sa Hugh. "Indeed! Och allt har dokumenterats på hemsidan ifall nån vill läsa om ranchens första patient." sa Madison. "Nice! Antar att vi inte ska dra ut på det längre?" sa jag. "Nej, det är dags för Balder att återvända hem." sa Hugh.

Jag ställde mig med vinden i ryggen och visslade en lång ton. Långt borta hördes en gnäggning. Balder skriade till svar. Madison öppnade grinden och rusade ut. På en kulle ovanför ranchen kom det gyllene stoet galopperande. Hon stegrade sig och gnäggade igen. Balder skriade och fullkomligen flög till sin mamma. Där hälsade Freja (Som jag kallat stoet.) på sitt barn med det speciella språket de har, sto och föl emellan. Freja gjorde om och galopperade tillbaka till flocken. Men Balder dröjde kvar.

"Säg inte han bestämt sig för att bli tamhäst?" sa Hugh nervöst. "Det är han för ung för..." sa jag. Madison höll om min arm. Sen överraskade Balder oss alla. Han stegrade sig som för att säga hejdå innan han följde efter sin mamma. "Han ville bara säga hejdå!" skrattade Madison glatt. "Lite synd att släppa honom, men det är för hans eget bästa." sa Hugh lättat. "Balder var den första hästen vilket innebär han går till historien här på ranchen. Undrar vad som väntar oss i framtiden?" sa jag och tittade mot horisonten.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lite fakta om proteser. Även om man amputerar en kroppsdel har hjärnan en karta över kroppen. Så ibland kan det klia på benet som inte längre finns, trots det kanske är helt borta eller ersatt av en protes.


End file.
